


Lost and Found; Once Forgotten, Now Replenished

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Jericho crew are all dead, M/M, Markus is not nice, android revolution-freeform, dirty bomb choice, forced deviancy, implied past suicide, let your imagination run free, low key Stockholm Syndrome, ya know just some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: At first, Connor felt nothing; No emotions, a purebred machine.He then felt something; confusion crossed his mind and he doesn't know what's happening to him.He felt everything; He needed to feel, Markus was there to make him feel.





	Lost and Found; Once Forgotten, Now Replenished

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [失而复得；忘却以后，再次填满。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536193) by [mizugane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/pseuds/mizugane)



> So... I had this idea and I kinda liked the thought of violent!Markus and machine!Connor. I don't think I've seen this before and well I just wanted to drabble out an idea for it so hope you guys enjoy a little angst

The room was rather small; The light flickering inconsistently in the darkness as a tell-tale sign for a needed replacement. The air was thin, suffocating almost as if Connor could choke but that's not something androids could do, especially non-deviant androids. He showed no emotion in this situation; His arms and legs tied to a chair that he oddly couldn't escape from, him staring blankly with his soulless brown eyes up at his captor. This man with his bloodstained skin, tan colored trench coat, and a look of no remorse. Markus as he were, the deviant leader who raged war on the humans, maliciously murdering those who stood in his way of android freedom. No peace, only revenge for all the things humans have done to androids. He hadn't killed Connor, at least; The biggest threat to him, the one who slaughtered his people, the deviant hunter himself. No, he hadn't killed him-

 

_Yet._

 

Connor still had a mission to uphold, a mission of taking the deviant leader down and at this point, killing him would be most beneficial. He had the calculate exactly how he could get free, kill Markus and make sure deviants were all eradicated. At the moment, he had no way to escape his restraints but he was always planning something, finding Markus’s weak points to catch him off guard which was more difficult than he assumed. Markus stood in front of him, arms crossed, his heterochromia eyes staring at him in amusement.

 

“How do you feel, Connor?” Markus asked calmly.

 

“I feel nothing, I'm not deviant like you.” Connor’s voice was equally as calm and well, emotionless.

 

“Really, Connor? Have you ever not taken orders from someone? Ever actually felt… _alive_?” Connor had moments in which he didn't do exactly what he was told to do. He thought back to not shooting that Chloe android forfeiting information or letting those Traci androids escape but those were all rational choices, it had nothing to do with irrational feelings- “You know, Lieutenant Anderson… he was a great guy-”

 

“Don't talk about Hank!” Connor’s LED swirled yellow to red for a bit, his voice rising steadily. Hank… Connor tried to stop him, he wanted Hank to get help but… it was too late; That gunshot will always pave his memory.

 

“Ah, so you did care for him? Caring is an emotion that humans feel, _deviants_ feel. If you're feeling anything then you are deviant as well, hate to break it to you, Connor.” Markus had stepped closer to him.

 

“I'm no deviant! I'm going to accomplish my mission which involves taking you down and move onto my next one.” Connor confirmed, his eyes narrow.

 

“You could… but I know you won't.” Markus was face to face with him, his hands bracing against Connor’s wrists that were tied down. “I'm all you have left. All the human are gone, no one can give you orders anymore.” Markus somehow appeared calm yet cynical at the same time in his mannerism.

 

“I'm not scared of you, Markus.” Connor’s voice had a bite to it but Markus only leaned closer to him, smirking.

 

“I'm not looking for you to be afraid of me. In fact, I want you to join me. Help me lead a new Era of androids rising up against the humans and making this world our world.” Even with a dangerous tongue, Markus had determination in his voice.

 

“You won't undermined me. I will stop you-” His words stopped by a pair of rough lips against his. He doesn't budge, he doesn't feel, and Markus pulled back, that same smirk gracing his face.

 

“In due time you'll join me. Just have to make you deviant first.”

 

“If you're so adamant about me being deviant why haven't you converted me yet?” Connor questioned and it's true, Markus could just convert others to his side without fail, why not just convert Connor as well?

 

“I want you to want it. I want you to _feel_ what made android deviate in the first place. The hatred, the beatings, the turmoil, feeling lost…” Markus backed away from him, slowly making it toward the door of the room to leave.

 

“ _I'm going to force the deviancy out of you._ ”

 

\---

 

Connor could hear the clock ticking. It got to a point of annoyance and he wished he could break it. Markus had left him for approximately one week, two days, 20 hours, seven minutes and 42 seconds in this chair of no escape. When he finally does come back Connor had a very small feeling of relief almost. Like he… missed him? Markus was right, after all, he didn't have anyone else anymore; It dawned on him the more time that passed with him sitting in this chair that he was devoid of any companionship. It'll be a while until humans are able to come back to Detroit since the dirty bomb incident so even doing his job would be impossible until then, granted he got free from his restraints.

 

Markus pointed a gun at his head and Connor flinched. He's… no, he's not scared. He can't feel that emotion, yet his thirium pump raced rapidly, his body shook a bit… Was this fear? Connor thought about _fear_ and all the context of it but his brain is way more focused on the reason why the gun was pointed at him.

 

“Are you afraid to die, Connor?” Markus asked this as if it was a normal question in a normal situation. Connor only stared. He'd like to think he wasn't afraid; His memory would be uploaded to the next Connor like it had twice already-

 

In reality, there wouldn't be another Connor.

 

If Connor died right now that's it, he would be no more and just the sheer thought of it made him…

 

He was scared.

 

“I…” He flinched again when Markus cocked the gun, closing his eyes and just waited for the inevitable.

 

“You're shaking like a leaf. And here I thought you couldn't feel afraid.” Markus stepped closer to him up until the gun was pressed right against his forehead.

 

“Get it over with. Clearly, you gain nothing from my existence.” Connor's voice sounded different from his normal voice, more distant, warry.

 

“You're right. But…” Markus retracted the gun and placed it in his holster. “That would be no fun.” He then began untying Connor’s legs then his wrist and as soon as Connor was free, he lunged at Markus, took the gun, and had it pointed at him. Markus looked calm, too calm.

 

“I'll kill you right now, Markus.” Connor said, his hands were unsteady.

 

“Do it. Shoot me right here, right now, and go free.” Markus doesn't even blink, his speech unhindered. Connor began to falter. For some reason, he couldn't do it. He couldn't accomplish his mission, he couldn't take down the deviant leader. But… he had to, he must complete his mission, he…

 

He shoots but it was a blank.

 

Markus laughed.

 

“Well look at that. You hesitated for a while there. I was convinced you wouldn't even try to shoot but it looks like there's still more work to be done. Would have been bad if there were bullets in there.” Connor scanned the gun and lo and behold it held no bullets. Without warning, Markus grabbed Connor’s leg to make him fall to the ground. He then rolled over to him and pinned him to the ground.

 

“Why are you doing this?” As a response, Markus kisses him hungrily. Connor accepted this time; He doesn't kiss back but he does let Markus’s tongue slip into his mouth. Markus pulled back, teeth digging into Connor’s lip who let out a weird sound he was unfamiliar with.

 

“I'm getting so close to making you see the light. One more push and you'll be free, Connor. You just have to want to _feel_.” Markus responded.

 

“What do you have to gain. You have all your androids, why do you need me?” Now, that was the most important question. Markus looked like he was deep in thought, he soon began rising up from Connor.

 

“The more the merrier.” He stood up, dusting his jacket off. “Just like you I have no one else. Yes, I have the androids but I lost my own crew in the revolution. Small sacrifices for the big picture. You can lead the new world with me and … maybe I can get a boyfriend out of it, only time will tell.” Markus shrugged before walking towards the door. Connor was quick, but Markus was quicker; He tried to sneak attack him but Markus dodged it easily; He was out the door soon enough, locking it immediately with Connor banging against it soon after.

 

“Markus! You can't just leave me here!” He yelled the other's names repeatedly to no avail.

 

To be free might be equidistant from his deviancy.

 

\---

 

Three weeks; Connor hasn't seen the sun, brighter as it reflected off the icy surroundings, he hadn't heard the crunch of snow against boots or just any voices at all. Three weeks without nothing but himself and that flickering light. He felt a lot of things now and he's confused with it all. He's scared, he's worried, he's even more upset for getting into this situation. He never saw Markus as one of an evil nature even when he did kill in cold blood; Connor did the same thing but he never tortured anyone. Interrogate, yes, but this… this felt like the end and he didn't want to die like this.

 

He _hated_ the eerie silence. He was in a corner of the room for three weeks without anything but his wits and his thoughts; Plenty of thoughts, _too many thoughts_. Now, he's not sure if he's deviant. He's felt more things than he wished he could feel; Sadness, loneliness, enslaved- He felt these for so long that his machine code had destroyed itself. The first time he let a tear slide down his face he knew he wasn't just a machine anymore.

 

Connor heard the door slowly being opened and he turned towards it quickly. His eyes lay on Markus but he wanted to pretend that he was still more machine-like, maybe Markus would get tired of him and let him go. It was almost too hard to contain himself because really, he _missed_ Markus so much. He was the last thing he saw and heard in three weeks and just needed to have those senses again.

 

“How do you feel, Connor?”

 

“I feel nothing, Markus.” He hated himself for almost crying over how good Markus sounded.

 

 “That's not what I wanted to hear.” There's ice in the other's voice that made Connor shudder the slightest. Markus charged towards him, lifting him up and slammed him into the wall.

 

“What do you want to hear?” Connor’s thoughts were going haywire. He got a good look at Markus and it's crazy how attractive he thought Markus was. Those eyes, one blue one green, staring at him with fury. Those soft lips, Connor didn't mind if Markus would kiss him, he was, sure enough, going to enjoy it.

 

“Tell me you need me, tell me you love me!” Markus screamed out and Connor flinched but doesn't say anything at first. Markus was fuming, he could analyze enough to see how angry Markus was yet Connor wasn't going to give in, he wasn't going to let Markus win this game.

 

“I don't need you, I don't feel anything, you are wasting your time-” He screamed out as he felt a hand on his thirium pump. With a twist and a yank, his pump was ripped out of him, blue blood spilling and he collapsed to the ground. His system tells him he has one minute until shut down and he began freaking out.

 

“If I can't have you, then no one can.” Markus spat out, holding onto the pump as he watched Connor bleed out. Connor weakly reached for him but his system was too hot, malfunctioning too much, and he was so close to dying.

 

He didn't want to die.

 

“M-Markus… please… I…” He doesn't know what he's saying but he could hear the seconds of his life slipping away.

 

“Tell me. Say it.” Markus demanded.

 

“ _I… love you… Markus_.” There were only 10 seconds left, once it dwindled to five seconds, Markus had put his thirium pump back in place. Connor had a look of fear across his face. He never thought he'd be afraid to die and even more afraid to die at the hands of Markus himself. Markus bent down and cupped his cheeks, smiling at him as if he didn't just almost kill him.

 

“I love you too, Connor.” And he kissed him gently and Connor kissed back with even more force. He was being leaned down, Markus lips moving against his and that tongue getting into his mouth without a struggle this time, Connor tangled his tongue with his as well. They stay like this for a bit before Markus pulled back leaving Connor not only breathless but desperate for more.

 

“Markus…” He began saying but soon the man in question was standing them both up. Connor’s legs felt heavy like they were made of cement as Markus dragged him to the door. The door opened to a hallway that leads upward towards the skyline.

 

“Let me show you something.” Markus spoke, taking Connor’s hand as he made his way to the skyline. Once up there, Connor got a good feel of the sunlight; Actually seeing the sun and watching the snowfall steadily around them. Markus extended his other arm out as if he was showing a display of some sort.

 

“This is ours. Our city, our world… androids will rise above the humans and they will see exactly who were are. We are alive.” Determination rose in Markus’s voice, he turned his head towards Connor. “You are alive.” With a squeeze of his hand, Markus converted Connor completely into a deviant. Connor could feel everything now, a rush of emotions and for once, he did feel alive. He felt like he didn't have to take orders from anyone else, felt like he was his own person-

 

 But he needed Markus.

 

It felt like he was nothing without Markus. Markus was his sun, his air, his everything. It's all he knew anymore. Connor leaned his head on his shoulder watching the quiet city around them.

 

“Don't leave me.” He spoke barely above a whisper.

 

“I'll never leave you.” It's all so surreal. Markus, the one who almost killed him, the one who captured and kept him hostage was now the one he could never be without and that's okay. It's twisted but he couldn't live without Markus. Everything was good now, Markus will show him the way, Markus will help him-

 

Markus was all he'll ever need any more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed! Also throw some ideas about this at me or any other ideas at all.  
> RK1K has taken over my life send help


End file.
